Snowed In
by TraceAce
Summary: This is a sequel if you can call it to a story I can't put on fanfiction.net because something close to it is up already and I don't want to be labeled a copier :). Ever wonder what would happen if Chris Benoit would get stuck with Crash Holly in a snowed


"I'm tired!" Crash Holly whined.  
  
"Ahh..shut up you big baby." Benoit muttered in annoyance.  
  
"I'm cold too!"  
  
"Well if you keep talking you'll lose heat."  
  
Crash huffed and curled himself up on the cold cabin ground. He was trapped in an avalanche with this Benoit guy--and his personlity was about as cold as the room. Crash had hung behind his wrestling friends when they offered a day of skiing. Benoit was being like..well..himself.  
  
"When do you think they'll rescue us?"  
  
"Right now, I think they're only going to be rescuing me if you keep yapping."  
  
"But if that happens what will happen to the Hardcore belt?"  
  
"I'll shove it up your ass. Maybe it'll be "safe" there."  
  
Crash paused, then grinned good naturely. "That's a great idea! Maybe I should try that!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with you of all people.." Benoit groaned, shifting away from the hyperactive young man.  
  
"I know, isn't it great!?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it's a barrel full of fun." Benoit's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Yep!" Crash nodded, blissfully unaware that Benoit was sharpening a stick he had found on the ground, grinning evilly. "Yanno Chrissy, you've got a belt right? How do you protect yours?"  
  
"Well Crash, I usually tie it around my neck REALLY tight and just keep it like that."  
  
"Is that why your neck is so swollen?" Crash whimpered when Benoit glared at him. "Eh..well, I think I'll try that later."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Er..say, do you like Jericho?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"It's just a question.."  
  
"Listen..just..shut up! You are SO annoying!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Crash whimpered and began to cry.  
  
"Oh god." Benoit rolled his eyes and took out a peice of bread. Crash eyed it hungrily.  
  
"Can I have some? Puh-leeze?" he pleaded, ceasing his wails. Benoit grinned evilly.  
  
"I'll give you some if you get a fire going in the fireplace." he said, waving the food in front of his face. Crash squeeked and got to work.  
  
Benoit chuckled and accidently ate it all the bread the minute Crash got the fire blazing.  
"OK! Done!"  
  
"Oh no Crash..it seems I am all out.." Benoit told him, feigning innocence. Crash gasped and sniffled.  
  
"But..you promised!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I thought I had more."  
  
"You're just a..a..meanie head!"  
  
"Ouch. I'm hurt."  
  
"You should be. HEY! Can I see your belt?! Can I can I can I?!"  
  
"Um..no."  
  
"Puh-leeze Chrissy?!"  
  
"Don't call me Chrissy!"  
  
"Um..Chrissykins?"  
  
"Just stop talking."  
  
"But that's not veddy fun."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"You know, you need to ease up."  
  
"Well atleast I didn't lose to an old guy.  
"  
"Atleast people like me!"  
  
"Atleast I'm not some stupid little mini-me!"  
  
"Atleast I don't sound like a robot!"  
  
"Atleast I can defend my title and not run away."  
  
"Yeah well..yeah well..same to you!"  
  
"Ooo..good comeback." Crash pouted, his face sorta red, and he sat in the corner. "Baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They stayed silent for awhile, Chris shining his belt proudly by the firelight and Crash still having a rage attack in the corner.  
  
"You look like a tomato." Benoit snickered.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Sure, whatever." Chris looked out the window to see white, still. The fire was dying out.  
  
"Are we going to die?"  
  
"If someone's on my side you will." he muttered coldly.  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Yanno..you need to get a life."  
  
"I'm not going to even comment.." Benoit smirked.  
  
"I think you really like many people though, including me. I mean, who couldn't love me?"  
  
"I wonder."  
  
"You like lots of people besides me though..like Jeff Hardy.."  
  
"The rainbow haired freak.." Benoit said, smirking.  
  
"Matt Hardy.."  
  
"The brother of a psycho.."  
  
"And Jericho.."  
  
"The most idiotic dumbass on the face of the Earth.."  
  
"Damn, you have a remark for everyone don't you?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Do you have any more food?"  
  
"Do I look like a tree?"  
  
"Your personality fits it."  
  
"Funny." Benoit rolled his eyes, going back to cleaning his beautiful belt. Crash looked over at it gingerly.  
  
"Ya missed a spot."  
  
"That's your head." Benoit said, amused. Crash looked at it and blinked.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"What are you doing anyway? Go hide in a corner or something."  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"Whining again?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You're such a dumbass."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What can I do to prove to you I'm not as bad as you think?"  
  
"You get us out of here and I'll think that." Crash grinned brightly and opened the door, showing the snowy but easily opened door. Benoit blinked in shock.  
  
"How long has that been there?"  
  
"Um..it's been like this for a long time."  
  
"AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT?!"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Get over here you little runt.." Benoit got up and took chase after Crash, who hightailed it out into the snow. Benoit followed swiftly after him, running through the snow like a bullet.  
  
And all the while Jericho and the Hardyz chuckled darkly. Their hands were covered in white paint but all was good.  
  
"Perfect." Jericho nodded.  
  
"Think he's gone insane?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Probably." Matt grinned.  
  
"That's what he gets for doing that black out." Jericho pointed out.  
  
"True. Heh, wonder how long it'll take Benoit to catch Crash." Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Who cares? Well, here's the buckets. Let's wash the paint off the windows.."   



End file.
